


Demonios criollos y otros cuentos.

by DamistaH



Series: Demonios, criollos y otros cuentos. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Demon Russia, M/M, Parcas, Sweet Devil AU, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarias si un demonio ruso se plantara en tu casa diciéndote que se quedara allí por que puede? Julian tal vez se sentía solo fuera de Venezuela, pero no creía estar tan desesperado de compañía. El siempre fue obediente y bueno, obedecía a su madre y padre,Era una persona chevere. ¿por que le pasaba esto a el?.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Hola..Estos son relatos cortos de mi ship RussVene.**

**Rusia y Venezuela, o en este caso demon rusia -Vadim-**

* * *

 

**Demonios, criollos y otros relatos.**

**Relato. 1**

- **Privet!** –Escuché y eso fue…extraño, porque estaba solo en casa, en mi casa. A mitad de la sala. Oh ahora que lo recuerdo, no escuché la puerta cerrar sino hasta que me volví, cuando oí ese extraño saludo.

Al volver, tal vez, no debí dudar en llamar a ese hombre sansón o algo parecido. Verán pues, era enorme; media aproximadamente dos metros de alto, dos metros, ¿cómo hizo su madre para tenerlo? Era alto, su piel pálida, y al ver su rostro con más inspección supe quién era. El chico de la biblioteca nacional. El…rumano, ¿o era de Eslovaquia? ¡Ah ya!, ¡ruso! , era ruso.

No recuerdo su nombre. Por eso me quedo allí, a mitad de la sala, preguntándome ¿de dónde coño había salido y por qué estaba en mi casa? ¿Y cómo _carrizo_ yo no me di cuenta de su presencia?

 **-Eh…Hola** \- Saludé, dudoso – **Amh. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Cómo entraste?**

Había olvidado lo intimidante que era, bueno, yo paso casi todo el día en la biblioteca nacional porque doy clases en la universidad, y preparo todo allí, sé que lo he visto pasar por los pasillos con un carrito de libros de un grosor generoso, _madres de libros.*._ Pero aunque el diera algo de…miedo, yo no lo iba a demostrar, haha, no. ¿Quién dijo?, _primero muerto que bañado en sangre._

 **\- Entregué todos los libros a tiempo**. –Dije, porque no sabía el por qué estaba allí, en medio de la sala viéndome.

**-Da…**

¿Más o menos que fue eso? Soy Venezolano con más de diez años de experiencia en el inglés, y jamás he escuchado eso. ¿Con qué se come?, parece que él supo mi desentendido.

- **Sí**. – Dijo, con una voz muy feliz. Su indumentaria era formal, es común verlo con una bufanda, de un color claro era esta vez, tenía el cabello claro, muy claro, casi ceniza, y sus ojos ni se hable, eran igual de claros, y algo extraños. –

 **\- Muy bien ¿entonces?** –Pregunté, por qué caramba, no me dice nada- **¿Qué quiere, entonces?** –Dije con un tono más agresivo, el me miró desde su lugar y me sonrió como si no entendiera. Oh, yo sé que me entiende, no soy pendejo. - **¿Quién es usted? –**

 **-Vadim, soy un demonio** – Me dijo- **¿y tú?**

Espera. Creo que escuche mal. Me detuve a mirarlo con estupefacción, ¿él acaba de decir que es un demonio?

 **\- ¿Qué?** – Pregunté y lo mire incrédulo, ¿se la fumó verde? - **¿Un qué?**

**-Demonio.**

**\- ¿En serio?, mire vea…-** Le dije calmadamente- **creo que se equivocó de casa, está muy lejos del psiquiatra. ¿Se tomó la pastilla hoy?**

Él se echó a reír suavemente, como si fuera un chiste. Era un chiste, yo ni loco le digo eso a un demonio, claramente no lo era, por eso lo dije. Me sorprendió que haya entendido.

 **\- No, sé dónde está el hospital psiquiátrico, camarada** – Me dice y su acento eslavo es evidente en sus rasposas palabras- **No estoy mal de la cabeza-** Meditó un momento y vi sus ojos pasear pensativo – **no en ese sentido.**

Esto es raro. Dios mío.

 **\- Aja…mira, Vadim ¿no?** –Comencé **\- yo soy Julián. ¿Se puede ir ya? –**

Quise ser amable, porque el pobre hombre estaba mal. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo con calma, cerraría la puerta en cuanto él cruce. Vadim sonriendo se movió por la sala y me paralicé, porque sentía algo de temor de lo que podía hacer, pero él solo miró por el lugar.

\- _**Dzulian**_ **, vive solo** _ **¿Da?**_ – Me preguntó, y yo apreté los labios, esto es malo, ¿ahora como hago para sacarlo de aquí?

 **-No.** – Mentí. Vivía con mi hermana, pero ella se fue a Panamá a estudiar. Lo vi arquear las cejas con análisis. He visto suficiente documentales policíacos como para saber que vivir solo no es bueno, pero ¿Cómo le hago? - **¿puede irse? por favor, tengo cosas que hacer.**

Él se había inclinado a ver los adornos que estaban en la chimenea, son de Venezuela, si, nací allá. Soy venezolano, tengo apenas dos años aquí en Canadá, ya traje algunos adornos de Mérida para decorar

- _ **Dzulian**_ **no es de aquí** –Me dijo, y mi nombre se escucha tan raro con un Y, toda profunda y rara. – **Oh, descuide, puede hacerlas, haga como si yo no exista.**

¿Sabes es difícil, no sé, mides casi dos metros y está en mi casa? , estoy temiendo por mi vida.

- **Mire, Vadim, lo siento mucho, pero se tiene que ir** – Ya dije, cansado, porque no se iba a ir - **Ya, ahora, o llamaré a la policía.**

Y créanme que esta si es una policía de la que tienes que temer.

\- **No.** – Dijo, muy natural, muy contento- **¿Por qué?, no haré nada.**

\- **Entonces váyase** – Le sugerí de manera rustica. Ay Julián Andrés ¿Qué estás haciendo?, es un hombre ruso de dos metros y los rusos aspiran el cemento- _**Vamos, coja cerro.**_

\- **¿Eh?** –No me entendió, hablé en español.

- **\- ¡Que se vaya, ya**! –Me exasperó- **Coño, vamos, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!**

**\- Soy Vadim.**

\- **¿Y qué?** – Le grité **\- ¿quieres un premio?**

**-A Vadim le gustan los regalos.**

¡Ay Señor Jesucristo! Este hombre no entiende, me fui a la puerta con pasos rápidos, porque temía que me persiguiera, abrí la puerta.

 **-Ya enserio, evitemos los problemas.** – Le dije aparentando cansancio, todo menos miedo- **Sé que entiende inglés, si no, no trabajara en la biblioteca, vamos, pues que tengo cosas que hacer**.

**\- No. –**

**\- ¡Por favor,** _**coño!** _

Él se echó a reír entretenido. Vi sus ojos cerrarse y su boca con sus dientes blancos, mostrarse en una sonrisita. Me enoja más.

- **No. Me gusta aquí. Quiero quedarme. –** Me dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¿este sujeto se la fumó verde o qué? – _**Dzulian**_ **tiene cosas muy curiosas aquí, y habla raro.**

Me sabe.

\- **Bueno** \- Dije finalmente derrotado – **Llamaré a la policía si no se quiere ir, en serio-** estaba más molesto que asustado ahora. No sé, este sujeto es raro…es extraño.

- **Oh, no, eso traería muchos problemas** \- me dice calmadamente, llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios en aire pensativo – **No quiero que nadie salga lastimado.**

\- **Bueno, ¡¿entonces se va o qué?!** – Grité. Él no me hizo caso, su atención de distrajo de mi a unas casas que escalaban la pared de la sala, las había traído de Cojedes, me recuerdo. - **Escuche, ¿¡qué le pasa!?**

_Estos rusos son rarísimos._

- **Ya le dije** \- Volvió hacia mí y su mirada me perturbo un tanto, el miedo volvió – **quiero quedarme. –**

**-No puede. –**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por qué no, es mi casa** \- fue lo primero que dije. Como decía mi madre: "en mi casa mando yo" –

**\- Prometo colaborar con lo que necesite.**

**-Necesito que se vaya por donde vino.** –

El hizo un gesto pensativo, y mostro los dientes cuando estiro los labios para sonreír.

\- **No, es aburrido allí-** Me dijo con una sonrisa -

**\- Que pena.-**

Silencio…Vadim volvió la vista a las casas, muy entretenido. Parece un niño. De dos metros.

No iba a escucharme, recorrió toda la pared de la sala viendo los adornos con paciencia, yo busque el teléfono, estaba en la mesa cerca del televisor. Sin despegarle la vista al intruso marqué el número de la policía; Me atendieron enseguida, le dije que había un hombre en mi casa y que no quería irse, me preguntaron si estaba armado o algo, o si estaba herido, le dije que no, no iba a mentir.

Colgué y solo quedaba esperar, llegarían pronto, o eso esperaba. Me senté en la butaca cerca del teléfono, ni loco me iba a acercar a ese hombre. No… Lo observé desde donde estaba y tenía la cabeza metida en la chimenea apagada, que tipo más raro, casi da gracia.

-¡ **Hey! ¡hey!**

**\- ¿Qué?**

**\- ¿A dónde vas?**

**\- A tu habitación.** \- Me dice con naturalidad. Dios mío **NO.**

 **\- ¡No!** – Le grité- **coño, ¿no entiendes?, que no.**

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **tiene que relajarse** – me dijo pero no se atrevió a avanzar más gracias al Señor.

La puerta sonó y supe que era la policía. Bien, por fin esto se iba a terminar e iba a poder dormir, él se paralizó en ese lugar, me vio con sus ojos claros y una mirada enigmática en el rostro como diciendo, "¿de verdad llamaste a la policía?" Le respondí con una que parecía gritar "por supuesto que lo hice ¿qué esperabas?"

Fui rápidamente a la puerta, no sé qué el hizo en todo el traslado, eran dos hombres uniformados. Me pidieron entrar a lo cual accedí, les expliqué y busqué a Vadim por la casa lo no vi por ningún lado. ¿A dónde coño se ha metido este señor? Recorrí la sala y los agentes también lo hicieron, busqué por la cocina y el pasillo, se había esfumado. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y lo agradecí de cierta manera, pero ahora necesitaba buscar una buena manera de decirle a la policía de que no había nada que hacer… sin recibir una multa, claro está.

Salí de la cocina y me reuní con ellos, dispuesto a explicar que sujeto en cuestión se había esfumado. Se había ido, no sé cómo rayos se fue sin que yo me diera cuenta o que sin hubiera hecho algún ruido por que un hombre de dos metros por ley debe de hacer algún ruido en su caminar.

**\- Parece que… -**

**-Oh, ese niño ¿es suyo?**

¿Niño? Al momento sentí algo cerca de mi pierna izquierda, cuando volví estaba un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, de piel blanca, pero blanca, blanca leche, que me espanto de cierto modo por su salud, sus mirada sin embargo reflejaba la felicidad de un niño siendo autor de alguna travesura.

Esto era malo.

Ese niño no era mío. Yo…

\- **¡Privet, señores policías!** –Dijo con un acento ruso bastante familiar, oh por dios. Era él. Un mini Vadim.

 **\- ¡Hola, pequeño**! –El oficial se detuvo y se agachó a nivel del niño- **¿Todo bien?, ¿has visto a alguien raro en casa?**

Me quedé estupefacto, pero… cómo.

- **Oh, sí.** -Dijo él y esto llamó mi atención. El pequeño tomó la pequeña bufanda de su cuello y sonrió- **Un demonio alto y grande, él quiere quedarse con** _ **Dzulian**_ **, y quiere que ustedes se vayan… ahora.**

El oficial arrugó el entrecejo, oh mierda, de repente el otro policía pego un grito que me aturdió. Mi cuerpo tembló, lo vi con los ojos fijos en la pared de los adornos, yo inmediatamente volví hacia esa pared pero no vi nada extraño, volví hacia abajo, hacia el niño, pero no estaba. ¡Cristo bendito! , ¡No estaba! El otro oficial se levantó y también lo escuché gritar, iba a tomar su arma pero cuando su compañero salió hacia la puerta él lo siguió.

¿Qué coño?, yo estaba muerto de miedo, de verdad, ni podía moverme, no podía moverme. Tarde me di cuenta que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sentí mi corazón en la garganta y un dolor en el estómago...

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe que sentí que se iba a caer, me quedo en esa posición por Dios sabrá cuanto, yo lo sentí eterno, en la incertidumbre de lo que me ocurría a mí en ese momento.

Escuché una risa suave y ligera, y no me atreví a volver en ese momento. Ni loco.

 **-Los policías de este país son divertidos de asustar**. – Dijo él, con una voz madura, sospeche que ya no era un niño.

No quería averiguar de dónde venía su voz realmente, no quería que se me acercara, ni que hablara, quería irme, irme d allí, huir, desaparecer. Tierra _trágame._

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **.** –Dijo mi nombre, y no, no iba a volver, no.

Cerré los ojos, muy fuerte y tense todo mi cuerpo, pero nada paso, luego no escuché nada más, me obligué a volver a la pared, y para mi alivio no había nada, ni nadie, gracias Dios, eres grande.

Mi mirada pasó por la pared, por la sala y no encontré a nadie allí.

_**\- Dzulian.** _

Ok, esto solo empeoraba mis nervios. ¿Dónde coño de la madre estaba ese bicho? , esto es horrible, se ha desaparecido otra vez. Giré el rostro de nuevo hacia la pared y seguí el camino de las casas que estaban pegadas en ella, adornando, mire al techo, mi corazón dio un salto, me iba a dar un ataque.

Estaba en el techo. Estaba… de pie en el techo. Su bufanda casi tocaba la corona de mi cabeza. Su cabello levantado por la gravedad y sus ojos tenían esa pupila felina que solo puede significar que no era humano.

No recuerdo que pasó, por qué perdí la conciencia en ese momento. Las luces se apagaron.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.** _

_**Damista H** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Relato 2.**

Cuando desperté, me dolía la cabeza, me sentía mareado. Estaba acostado en el sofá largo de la sala, y sospechaba que era de noche, no sé, no sé qué hora seria cuando me desperté, solo sé que sigo en una pieza. Bien.

\---- ¡AAH!

He gritado, porque el estúpido de Vadim se inclinó sobre mi rostro cuando me iba a levantar. Jesús, María y José. Que susto.

\--- Privet.

\--- Dios mío.

\--- No, _Dzulian_ -Dijo el sin moverse- Vadim –

Ya sé que eres tú

\---Te has desmayado. Vadim te cuidó de romperte el cuello.

Vaya, gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. Busque arreglarme en el sofá, y él se movió, se enderezó lentamente. Me senté sin sentirme mejor del dolor de cabeza, lleve las manos a mi cabello negro y me rasqué, me duele burda. Cerré los ojos. ¿En qué problema me he metido?

\--- Gracias. –Dije no muy convencido de esto. No lo mire, en cambio abrí los ojos solo para ver que tenía todos mis partes del cuerpo intactas. - ¿Qué…que hora es?  -Pregunté sin mirarle aun.

\--Son las seis y dieciocho.- Me dijo y se movió de donde se encontraba hacia la chimenea, comenzaba a hacer frio.

La calefacción no es suficiente. Cuando decidí mudarme mi primera opción era Colombia, lastima, ahora tengo que aguantar el clima de Canadá. Veo como encendió la chimenea, no me pregunten como la encendió el solo tocó la madera y listo, hay fuego.

Que cosa más rara.

\--- De verdad. ¿Eres un demonio?

\---Oh, Da.- Me respondió con cierta gracia en su rostro níveo. –

\--- No lo pareces –Me atrevo a decir, y bajo los ojos porque me mareé por un momento –

\---Así lucia cuando estaba vivo – Le reveló con un aire alegre, no puedo evitar palidecer más de lo que ya estoy cuando me dice eso.

Por qué no es algo que le dices a todo el mundo. Realmente nadie lo dice, nadie que esté vivo. El que vende periódicos en la esquina no te va a decir eso. ¡Es mentira!

\--- Estas pálido-Comenta después, mira quien lo dice, el más moreno del mundo – Vadim hizo té.

Desapareció hacia la cocina y volvió con una taza humeante. Se acercó a mí y tuve la necesidad de alejarme…Lo tomo. No lo tomo, me está mirando muy fijamente, tan feliz, tome la taza con duda y él se vio satisfecho.

\--- Eso te calmará- Susurró jubiloso, infantilmente.

_O me matará_ pensé en mis adentros y rogué por que no leyera mentes.

\---Gracias. – Le dije, pero no lo bebí al momento. La taza expedía un olor a manzanilla. El ruso se alejó de mi cercanía, dándome espacio que agradecí y se fue hacia la chimenea viendo los adornos que había encima con interés casi profesional. –

Lo oí emitir un sonido de asombro ante algunos, y luego tarareó una risa desde el fondo de su garganta. Susurra algo en su idioma. Mire la taza y me sentí tan fuera de lugar en mi propia casa. Esto es tan incómodo.

\---- Oh, Camarada _Dzulian_ tiene aves… - Dijo emocionado y vio las jaulas cerca de la ventanas. Apreté la taza con nervio.

\--- Si…-

\---Son muy bonitas.

\---Si…

Silencio.

Se quedó viendo a las aves con curiosidad. Detallándolas demasiado, demasiado, por un momento pensé que se las iba a comer. No dije nada más porque de verdad no quería hablar mucho con este dolor de cabeza.

Se alejó de las jaulas, se acercó al mueble donde estaba, dio una somera mirada a la taza y dijo algo en ruso que no puede entender. Se terminó en otro mueble al frente de mí. 

\---Se va a enfriar –Comentó al ver que no movía las manos donde tenía mi taza- Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Su mirada no dejaba de cruzar del techo a mí, y a las paredes, hasta los forros de los muebles cortesía de mi madre era objetivo de su curiosa mirada felina.

\---Es diferente a las casas que he visto – Me dice. No, eso no logra aquietarme.- ¿de dónde es Dzulian?  - Pregunto ahora viéndome. Se puso cómodo en el sofá que se hundió un poco. –

¿Esto está pasando en serio? …

\---- Venezuela – Respondí. El arqueo las cejas rubias visiblemente, estaba sorprendido, apuesto que no sabe dónde queda eso. He tenido la mala experiencia de que la mayoría de los extranjeros piensan que Latinoamérica es México. –

\---- ¿Latinoamericano? –

Asentí, algo sorprendido.

\---- Eso está muy lejos. – Dice pensativo, sus ojos bajaron meditando – No he estado en Venezuela. Estuve en Brasil un tiempo. Los latinos son divertidos…

Se recompuso  y sonrió como un niño contando una historia.

\----Gracias. –

La comunidad latina agradece que un demonio diga eso. Que locura. Lleve la taza a mis labios y ya estaba tibia, escuche la madera crujir.

Tome un sorbo de té, y estaba bueno, escuche una risa, seguro él se encontraba complacido.

\--- Tú trabajas en la biblioteca ¿no? –Cuestione, porque no sabía que habían vacantes para demonio. El asintió  y llevo las manos   unidas en su abdomen; tenía guantes, negros. Muy lindos si me lo preguntan. –

\---Da. – Vadim parece feliz – Es un lugar que me gusta mucho. Hay tantas cosas interesantes.

Ya lo creo que si…

Tome otro sorbo de té en silencio. Al tercer sorbo se había terminado. Me siento algo más aliviado, ahora solo me siento cansado.

\---Si…mire, Vadim- Comencé calmadamente y el me prestó atención con sus ojos felinos sobre mí -  No quiero ser malo, ni nada, pero en serio, en serio…. –Debo recalcar que _esto es serio,_ he hice un gesto con mi mano tensa para agregarle más relevancia – En serio…. ¿Qué quiere?, porque, no es por nada ni me crea racista, pero los demonios no son bien visto.

\--- No quiero tu alma si a eso te refiere- Me dijo, a secas, yo me esperaba algo más dramático como en las películas pero no. Vadim se veía bien cómodo en su asiento y espero algún tipo de respuestas por mi parte. Yo estaba aliviado.

Bueno, todo los que nos dicen de los demonio es que quieren nuestra alma y eso, la perdición eterna. Esas cosas. Aunque no sé si creerle o no, pero no profundizare más.

\----Aja, ya se lo que no quiere- Le dije- ¿ahora qué es lo que quiere?

No sé si quiera saber, creo que no quiero. ¡Pero ya pregunte!, espere su respuesta con incertidumbre. La taza ya estaba vacía y yo seguía con mis cinco sentidos intactos hasta el momento.

\---  Me quedare aquí. – Me dijo, así, a lo natural. – Me gusta aquí, esto ya lo dije. _Dzulian_ tiene cosas muy bonitas.

\---- ¿En serio?

\---- Sí – Dijo emocionado como un infante-  ¡Claro que es en serio! –

Se ríe brevemente y se arregla la bufanda. Esto NO puede estar pasándome a _mí,_ O sea ¿Qué hice Señor Jesucristo?, me quede en silencio por un momento, estaba asustado no lo voy a negar, vengo de un país con una tradición religiosa muy trabajada, O sea, que el hecho de que un demonio me venga a decir que va a instalar a mi casa porque sí, me hace temer… _burda._

Asentí varias veces, muy lentamente, muy suave, me estoy recomponiendo de lo que acabo de presenciar. Baje los ojos un poco hacia mis rodillas, manteniendo la calma, la calma, Julián porta la tranquilidad. Deje la taza en el borde la mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

Se quedó en el sofá con aire pensativo. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?, nadie me preparo para esto ¿debía de llamar a  un sacerdote…?. No, no creo que funcione con él. Ahora está viéndome, seguro quiere que exteriorice algo.

\---- ¿Quieres ver mi forma real? – Suelta de repente emocionado. Como si fuera una noticia, como si se hubiese comprado una ropa nueva y quiera mostrármela-

\----No. – Le respondí- Gracias…. –Agregue para no sonar descortés y tajante, cosa que no logre.

\---- ¿Por qué?-Me pregunta con duda- No pienso hacerte nada ya lo he dicho, _Camarada._

\--- No, no, no. Tranquilo, no siento curiosidad. Ahora – Susurré y el parece que me escuchó perfectamente-

\--- Puedo ser mujer si quiere- Me dijo- Vadim puede ser muchas cosas.

Oh mierda

\---No, no. Ya entendí, solo estate así –Le pedí alterándome, porque la imagen de ese niño revivió el miedo que sentí – Ya, Vadim, en serio. Usted _está bien_ así.

Arqueó las cejas antes esto. Lo ha captado mal. Lo veo sonreír como si aquel “cumplido” lo satisfacía. No sé qué pasa por su cabecita pero no quiero saber. Se levantó y se acercó a  la mesa de teléfono a mi lado y tomó la taza vacía.

\---Vadim hará la cena –Me anuncio muy contento así como es él.

Estoy descubriendo que es un ser muy feliz, para  estar muerto. Me quedé viéndolo mientras decir eso, y distinguí que, de sus ojos expedía una luz violeta demasiado intensa. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, me intimidó e hice un gesto tenso con mis cejas.

\---….Aja- susurré

Él ríe divertido. Estúpido.

Se va a la cocina, a mi cocina, escuchó como mueve las ollas y todo. Oh si mi madre estuviera aquí seguro le da algo. Me hundo en el sofá, cansado. Cierro los ojos. No se por cuánto tiempo, pero los cierro y aprieto lo labios, aún estoy tenso. Escuchó la chimenea crujir. Está haciendo más calor. Abro un ojo y sigo vivo.

No me había dado cuenta de que había encendido las luces. Uhmmm…igual no me agrada. Cierro el ojo y vuelvo a mi meditación. Me iré a bañar. Ese pensamiento vino a mí. No sé por qué, bueno, debe de ser porque eso iba a hacer antes de que todo esto pasara.

Abrió los ojos y con un esfuerzo me levante. Camine por la sala y atravesé el pasillo hacia mi habitación, afortunadamente no lo vi en mi recorrido, porque el pasillo de las habitaciones está en el lado opuesto.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me sentí más seguro allí. Encendí la luz y me di cuenta que todo estaba en orden, busque mi toalla, y en mi armario prepare la ropa que iba a ponerme, no es algo que hago, pero no quiero estar desnudo por mucho tiempo.

Me siento  observado.

Corrí –De verdad lo hice- Corrí al baño, y cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí en cuanto entre.

\--- La comida está casi lista- Me dice desde la cocine, y lo dude porque me hizo pensar que estaba detrás de la puerta. Lo escuche nítidamente. –

Que emocionante. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Me bañe. Había agua caliente, era lo bueno, en mi país te bañas con el agua que haya a la temperatura que haya, por que sí. Aquí no. Al menos.

Luego que termine, busque la toalla y me seque, me seque el cabello solo para volver a correr a mi habitación, bueno, esta vez no corrí, camine rápido, muy rápido. Me vestí rápido y escuché que toco la puerta llamándome a comer.

\---No entres – Le ordené. Algo asustado. No tocó más la madera y al parecer se fue. Cuando me peine el cabello y me vi en el espejo. Salí con cautela, atravesé el pasillo, pase por la cocina y más allá el comedor.

Él estaba sirviendo algo, tuve que acercarme, entre al comedor, mi comedor es sencillo, como vivía con mi hermana no necesitaba una tan grande; es redonda de cuatro sillas, de madera, barnizado y no tenía mantel.

\---- ¿Tú comes? –Pregunté, porque no vi plato para el

\---No- Me dice dejando las rodajas de pan cerca de mi plato- No como esta comida, si a esto e refieres.

Ah….que interesante.

Preguntaría que come si no me diera miedo el saber. Lo vi erguirse y me observa, creo que espera que me siente, no tengo otra opción.  No. Si tengo otra opción, _salir corriendo, huir del país y desaparecer…_ pero….me senté.

Vi el plato, él se sentó a mi lado, en la silla de al lado. La cena consistía en…pan tostado con una mermelada que sospecho que es la de mango que compre hace do semanas con la mantequilla de maní y jamón…queso.

\---- ¿de verdad te vas a quedar?

El me sonrió y pude ver sus colmillos asomarse, ríe con gracia infantil.

\---Da.

….Oh Jesucristo... ¿Qué es todo esto? 

 

 

 

* * *

DamistaH

 


	3. III

**Relato 3.**

**_M_** e desperté tarde al día siguiente, batallé con la sábana para levantarme y busqué el interruptor de la luz en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Cuando salí de mi cuarto supe que no estaba solo, él estaba aquí. Vadim.  

No lo escucho mover nada en la cocina, así que me despreocupe. Mire el reloj de la pared de la sala eran las nueve y treinta y dos. Era tarde comparado con la hora en que me levanto, es tarde. Me incliné al final del pasillo y lo distinguí concentrado en las jaulas de mis aves, la chimenea seguía encendida. Me volví a meter en el pasillo y creo que no me escuchó.

Caminé al baño y me lavé los dientes y el rostro.  Salí nuevamente y pase a la sala, el ya no estaba allí. Suspiré cansado.

\--- **Buenos días, _Dzulian_** – Lo escuché a mi costado. Pegué un brinquito y al incorporarme con el corazón saltando volví a el-

**\--- ¡Ay coño, no hagas eso…!  -**

Su sonrisa es imperturbable aunque yo me encuentre alterado. Tenía otro atuendo, pero la misma bufanda de color claro.

\--- **Vadim hizo el desayuno** – Me dice muy orgulloso- **Tu desayuno está en el microondas, las aves han comido.** –Informa y me alejo un poco de él, porque no me deja de ser incómodo.

Voy disimuladamente al mueble grande, para sentarme allí.

**\--- ¿Vas a alguna parte? –** Quise saber –

**\---Da, Vadim tiene trabajo-**

Ah, verdad él trabaja en la biblioteca nacional. Hice un gesto con mis cejas negras. ¿Saben lo peor? Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca…es decir que tendré que verlo de nuevo. Tengo que corregir unos trabajos de mis estudiantes y además de eso, investigar acerca de una clase que debo dictar.

Iría a otra biblioteca pero eso es muy complicado.

**\--- ¿Necesitas algo más?**   - Preguntó, como si solo necesitara de esto para irse, yo negué con la cabeza sin mirarle aún. **– Muy bien. Nos vemos _Dzulian._**

No escuché la puerta ni algo aparente, cuando pasee la mirada por la sala, no estaba y un miedo me estremeció en donde estaba sentado. Dios mío.

Luego de comer y hacer todo el aseo y la rutina que siempre hago cuando voy a salir; vestirme, arreglar la cocina y apagar la chimenea, entre otros, fui al teléfono y me debatí en llamar a mi madre para plantearle esta situación, desistí porque no tenía tiempo.

Sería medio día para cuando me fui rumbo a la biblioteca con una maleta repleta de trabajos para mi solito. No me quejo, todo pasó muy rápido, David de repente me llamó y me dijo

_“Tenemos vacante para un profesor de Historia Universal ¿te aguantas? “_

A lo que respondí en un español muy criollo

_“Dale con furia”_

David es latino, pero no es venezolano como yo, es colombiano hasta la médula. Tuve la suerte de conocerlo cuando vine a estudiar aquí. El da clases de geología.

¡Ah, seguro lo veo en la biblioteca! A veces va para allá porque yo me la paso allí. No sé, quizás tenga suerte y lo vea y le cuente todo lo que me ha pasado, por qué necesito sacarlo. Necesito hablarlo con alguien.

Deje el maletín en la mesa que escogí entre una fila de mesas a lo largo del pasillo, someramente revise si David estaba por algún lado. Nada.

Me senté y me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo. No sé cuánto tiempo pase leyendo los trabajos y corrigiendo, pero creo que pase bastante tiempo inmóvil en la mesa. Ah, este lugar tiene un aire relajante, es chévere estar aquí, por lo menos si se quiere estudiar.

**\---Julián…**

Levanté la vista. Era David

Él es un poco más alto que yo, su piel ha perdido color por qué, bueno, Canadá no es lugar con el sol más radiante del mundo, pero ahora se le marcan más sus pecas. Tiene fuertes ojos caramelos.

**\---- ¿No ha terminado?** –Me  pregunta y arrima una silla para sentarse, sonríe alegre, tiene un sobretodo marrón y guantes en las manos. David es friolento. –

\--- **No**.- Le respondí y deja mi oficio para prestarle atención- **¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tenías que dar clases?**

**\--- Ya la di.** –Respondió quitándose los guantes-

Hay algo que hacemos él y yo; hablamos en español, siempre que nos vemos, justo ahora lo estamos haciendo, me percaté que uno de los bibliotecarios nos vio extraño porque mi acento y el acento de David es diferente.

**\---- ¿Tan rápido?**

**\--- Julián, son las tres. –**

**\---- ¿Son las tres?**

David asintió.

**\--- ¿Usted da clases a las  cuatro? ¿No?**

**\--- No. Hoy es viernes…** -Le dije-  **Les deje el día a los muchacho por que no han terminado el proyecto.**

**\---- Tan lindo usted. –**

Hice una mueca entre feliz y sarcástico.

**\--- Voy a preparar una clase.** – Le informé-

Una empleada de la biblioteca que pasó por allí, sé que se llama Elizabeta nos _shito_ a ambos.

**\---No hable tan fuerte-** me dice en español David.

**\---Yo no hablo fuerte, tú hablas fuerte.** –Repuse. El apretó los labios, iba a replicar cuando nos _shitaron_ otra vez. –

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros dos.

**\--- ¿Necesita preparar la clase urgente?** – Me pregunta, y supe que David estaba inventando hacer algo por que es que lo conozco como si fuera hijo mío.

**\---- ¿Para qué?** – Le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa-

**\----  Para salir. –**

**\--- ¿Tu y yo?-** Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia- **¿y tú me vas a brindar la comida?**

**\---La caña.** – Me dice. Este colombiano me hace entrar en tentación-

Pero puse un rostro incrédulo. Caña sola no me gusta.

**\--- Y la comida…** -Dice después-

Sonrió, aunque suena tentador  no creo poder aceptar. El parece que vio la duda en mí, se enderezó y suspiró.

**\--- ¿Le pasa algo?** –Me preguntó siendo directo, aun hablamos en español y esto me hizo sentir más seguro. –

\--- **Sí**.- Le dije de una vez- **No me vas a creer.**

**\---Pruébame. –** _¡HA! ¡HA!_

_Me reí internamente._

Lo mire por largo rato. David es un buen amigo, es…quizás el único amigo cercano que tengo aquí, pero él vive para el fin del mundo de la ciudad y yo vivo en donde la brisa se devuelve. Así que solo nos vemos en el trabajo, a veces, porque el da en horarios diferentes al mío y…en la biblioteca cuando viene.

\--- **Me pasó algo** \- Comencé. David me miró con atención se inclinó hacia mí y me vio con sus ojos claros – **cuando llegue a casa. Alguien entró.**

David se vio alterado por un momento, abrió los ojos y se inclinó.

**\---- ¿Quién?**

**\---Un demonio.**

Hubo un silencio. Espere todo de él, una burla, una risa, que me diga que le estaba echando vainas, que me preguntara si me tomé la pastilla.

**\---- ¿Un demonio?** – Preguntó

Yo asentí cortamente.

**\---- ¿Cómo así? ¿Por lo malo? ¿O lo feo?** –Me pregunta confundido.

**\---No, no, no, él no es feo…** -Dije apresuradamente, aunque baje la voz en mi español. Me causo gracia, si supiera que los demonios son todo menos feo. O por lo menos este no lo era- **El…es un demonio, ¿me entiendes?**

**\----No te entiendo** \- Me respondió lentamente en inglés. Rodé los ojos, David no me está captando. –

**\----Literal.**

**\---- ¿Con cuernos y todo eso? –**

**\---No, bueno** \- Me detuve- **Aun no lo sé, el punto es que quiere quedarse en mi casa, y no quiere irse, llamé a la policía y no sirvió _de un coño,_ _Daviiiiiid._ Sé que suena loco pero es así **

**\----Tú necesitas salir más.**

Me dijo y me altere. No me cree.

**\---- No me jodas, David. Esto es serio. –**

**\---Estoy hablando en serio** – Me dice con una sonrisa que no ayuda en este tema serio –

**\--- Mira, _mamaguevo_** –Le dije y el resopló divertido porque parece que le gusta cuando digo groserías en mi español – **Te estoy hablando en serio, hay un demonio en mi casa.**

Gruñí y escuché el sonido de un libro caer en la mesa. Muy cerca. _A la verga…._

**\--- Hacen mucho ruido, Da** \- Escuché un regaño, ambos volvimos, ¡era él! ¡Ay virgen santa! _– **Dzulian**_ **, si quieres hablar puede salir de la biblioteca.**

Le propiné una mirada gélida aunque tenía miedo en ese momento. David se disculpó en inglés, yo no dije nada, cerré el encuadernado del trabajo bruscamente, esperaba que se fuera, pero se quedó allí viéndonos con sus ojos claros y luego sonrió al ver que no hablábamos.

**\---- ¿Lo conoces?** –Me preguntó David.

**\---- Más o menos** –Susurré, moví la cabeza al poco tiempo-  **No. No lo conozco. Me voy.** –dije súbitamente.

**\--- ¿A dónde? –**

**\---Por ahí**

Aún sigo hablando en español, no quiero que nadie me entienda en ese lugar, mucho menos Él. Me levante después de arreglar mis cosas, David estaba distraído para cuando me iba.

**\----Espera, espera. ¿Qué paso con lo que te pregunte?** –Me tomó de la maleta-

**\--- ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

**\---- ¿Vas a salir sí o no?**

**\--- Voy a salir ahora.-**

Estaba a diez pasos de la entrada, ¡claro que iba a salir! ya nos estaban mirando feo. Uno no puede hacer un ruidito porque ya te están matando con la mirada.

**\--- ¿Va a salir conmigo?**

**\--- No**. – Le respondí

**\--- ¿Por qué?**

**\----Porque uno te cuenta una vaina y tú _nojombre,_ no portas la seriedad.** –le espete molesto. Por qué no me cree.

¿Acaso no sabe que es la única persona con quien puedo hablar y me entiende? Ahora se hace el estúpido

**\--- ¿Es por tu demonio?** –Me dijo incrédulo, en inglés y yo le quería pegar la maleta en la _geta._ Si supiera que lo tiene cerca…en algún lado.

Contuve las ganas de gritarle que se callara.

\--- **Julián, estas muy tenso, vives solo, extrañas tu hogar, no tienes mucho amigos aquí, aparte de mí, ¿ahora tienes un demonio en casa?**

Me relajé, y lo fulminé con la mirada, porque David a veces le mete a lo indiscreto y estúpido, _a veces._

\---- **Eres un estúpido**.-Le gruñí en español para que me entendiera clarito- **Me voy, déjame, déjame, _David déjame…_**

El me soltó y me siguió a la salida. Me sentí más relajado de que ya no estaba allí, David no entendía mi comportamiento.

**\---- ¿A dónde irás?-** me pregunta, y luego sonríe como un bobo, no sabe que me gusta cuando sonríe así, inocentón de todo **– No se enoje conmigo Julián.**

Me dice con voz melosa y se acerca a mí. Yo suspiró intentando calmarme.

**\---- ¿Lo acompaño a su casa?**

**\---No voy a ir a mi casa** -Le repliqué

Porque era verdad, no iba a ir a mi casa en ese momento, iría a cualquier otro sitio, a cualquiera, pero a mi casa, no. no, no,  no…

**\----Ah bueno, entonces vamos adonde usted quiera-**

**\--- ¿Me quieres acompañar?**

**\--- ¿Qué voy a hacer si no quiere salir conmigo?  Entonces yo salgo contigo**

¿Él quiere salir conmigo a juro?

Cuando hable de salir por allí, era literal, _salir por allí_. Cuando estaba en Venezuela, salía a caminar en las tarde, temprano, porque temía que me robaran, ¡hahaha. A veces cuento esos a mis compañeros de trabajo y no entienden la emoción de salir de la casa- en Venezuela-  y regresar sano y salvo, uno se siente el hijo predilecto de Dios.

En Canadá tú no sientes esa sensación, es demasiado tranquilo, quizás muy tranquilo para mí.

Me siguió por todo el camino a un restaurante que conseguí por allí, había almorzado tarde así que ni modo. No iba a regresar a mi casa.

Así que comimos allí y él inicio una conversación en español que sabía que era para mí, hablamos mientras medio mundo en ese nos miró feo, y nos reímos de lo que ellos no podían entender.

De repente David carraspeó y se puso serio, “serio”, entiéndase que cuando se pone así es porque va a decir algo importante, bueno, algo importante para él, por el momento, yo lo contemplé en silencio, interesado.

**\---Mire, Julián**   -Habló en español y sospeché que podría ser algo muy privado – **Yo le quería invitar para decirle algo, pero como no quiso y estamos saliendo ahora, se lo voy a decir de todas maneras.**

**\---Aja** – Parpadeé y me quedé en mi asiento esperando a lo que sea que me iba a decir. Debo decir que cuando se pone con esa actitud, me causa un poco de nerviosismo.-

David me ve y descolocándome un poco toma mi mano derecha que esta sobre la mesa con la suya. Sospecho que esto es más allá de serio. No me muevo sin embargo, espero a lo que sea que diga. Sé que no me va a hacer nada malo si me toca la mano.

**\---- Vea.** – Dice

Y yo lo apresure con un gesto de mis ojos bien abiertos

**\--- Usted me gusta mucho.** –Me dijo.

Tuve que arrugar el entrecejo y me tomó varios segundos entender lo que me acaba de decir.

Pelé los ojos. El aprieta mi mano.

¿Está hablando en serio?  ¿David se me está confesando?

**\--- Esto no debería ser sorpresa para ti, me refiero a nuestros gustos-** Me dice y tiene razón. Él y yo bueno eso. –

¡Claro que es sorpresa para mí, huevon!

**\--- ¿Esto es enserio?** -Pregunte luego de un corto silencio en donde reflexioné, David es así a veces, _tira unas bromas…_

\--- **Sí.** –Me responde **-  Le estoy hablando en serio.  Usted me gusta mucho. ¿No me cree?**

**\---No. _no es eso_** – Dije y confundí el inglés con el español. David me miro expectante _- **No es el mejor momento.**_   -susurré en inglés y cerré mis ojos por un momento antes de sacar un suspiro

Estaba respirando muy irregularmente, esto no me lo esperaba, mucho menos con lo que acababa de decir, con lo que me habia pasado.

**_\--- ¡Oh,Dzulian! –_ **

_Oh, Señor Jesucristo…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y alce la mirada, el agarre de nuestras manos se deshizo. Vadim estaba allí, justamente, desconozco como me encontró, pero ¡Es un demonio! Supongo que puede hacer muchas cosas.

**\---- Te estaba buscando, tu madre ha llamado**. –Me dice y me sorprende porque me lo dice en español, rasposo por su acento duro –

**\--- ¿Mamá? –**

**\--- ¿María Jiménez es tu madre? ¿No?** –Vadim parece  ignorar por completo la presencia de David allí sentado – **Llamó.-**

Vadim sigue hablando en español. Vadim sabe español, Vadim habla español fluido, oh esto no puede ser. Eso quiere decir que entendió todo. Sin embargo no se ve molesto, o por lo menos no lo percibo molesto,

Tiene la sonrisa en su rostro níveo, está esperando que diga algo.

**\---- ¿Irás a casa?** – Pregunta David  dándose a conocer para Vadim, que volvió el rostro lentamente hacia él.

Sus miradas se concentran. Yo veo como la pupila felina fulgurante se amplía con un color violeta intenso, algo me dice que no está muy contento ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMISTAH.


	4. 4

** Relato 4. **

Si se iba a quedar había que poner reglas. Así que…

**\--- Nada de visitas después de las ocho de la noche**. – Le deje claro – **Es más, no quiero visitas de tus amigos en mi casa.**

Porque no sabía si tenía amigos demonios, y si era así, no los quería ver ni en foto, ni en pintura, ni en una foto de Facebook.

El meneo la cabeza sonriendo como un niño, y asintió luego de mirarme atentamente.

**\--- Tampoco quiero que entres en mi habitación, por favor, ¿entiendes? –**

**\---Da...** – Me dijo sin alterar su calma –

**\--- Tampoco quiero que asustes a nadie. Tuve suerte que los policías no hicieron nada-**

**\---Da.**

**\---- No me espíes.**

**\----Da-**

**\---Nada de seguirme.**

**\---Da-**

**\--- ¿Vas a seguir todas esta reglas? –**

**\----Si tú sigues las mías…-** me dice.

Está sentado en el sillón largo de la sala, tiene un sobretodo negro y esa bufanda que nunca se quita.

Había regresado a casa. Tomamos un autobús público para regresar, en todo el trayecto el parecía  asechar algo invisible, no le dije nada, estaba molesto. David se me había confesado y el llego de imprevisto, así…como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo allí, a decirme –con mucha naturalidad-  en español que mi madre había llamado.  David se despidió de mi tan seca e incómodamente, que sentí pena.

Me cruce de brazos, no estaba seguro que cuales eran sus reglas, ¡Después de todo él no tiene por qué exigir nada! …si tomamos en cuenta que es mi casa, mi vida, y mis decisiones. Si yo me quiero tirar de un puente él no tiene por qué impedirlo…

**\---- ¿Cuáles son tus “reglas”?** – Le pregunté y por lo que vi, se presentó satisfecho y contento porque le tocaba hablar.  

**\---Vadim cocina**. –Me dijo, alzando el índice como si esto otorgará énfasis. – **Vadim _hará_ todo lo que pueda _hacer._ **

**\----….-** No entendí, no entiendo a lo que se refiere así que suspiro fuertemente- **¿Qué harás?**

**\--- Puedo hacer sopa de verduras…hace mucho frio últimamente, y _Dzulian_ está muy flaco. **

**\---No…-** Lo interrumpí- **¿Qué es eso de que harás todo lo que puedas hacer?**

**\--- Eso** \- Me dijo simplemente, pero no comprendí.

Bueno si entendí, pero eso era ambiguo para mí.

**\--- Vadim… ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo realmente…? Si no quieres mi alma**. – Lleve un de mis manos al tabique de la nariz. Todo esto me causa demasiada confusión. –

No puedo confiar en él, por motivos obvios.

\--- _**Dzulian**_ **ha comido lo que prepare y ha dormido estando Vadim en casa ¿No es suficiente prueba?** – Me pregunta.

Bueno solo he sobrevivido una noche y debo decir que su sazón es sabroso, pero no me comprará con el estómago, No…A mí no me comprara con esa.

**\---Si… -**

**\---Da.** –Dijo el, muy satisfecho, aun sentado.

Se levantó lentamente, no olvido lo grande que es y con sus ojos fijos en los míos como cuchillos violetas, su pupila se ensancho un poco y volvió a su tamaño normal, alargada.

**\--- _Dzulian_ tiene que _relajarse_. Tantas preocupaciones lo convertirán en un humano gris –** Me dice ahora muy serio, supongo que eso no le gustaría.

_Por lo que he visto en estos dos días,_ él es muy feliz, contento, no lo sé. Es algo chévere, creo que nuestro acercamiento hubiera sido diferente si de buenas a primera no me hubiera dicho que era un demonio…Si, lo pienso y es mejor.

**\--- Vadim hará todo lo _que quiera_ , _porque_ puede** –Arqueó mis cejas negras con sorpresa, el señor va a hacer todo lo que quiera por que puede.

¿Y es que yo estoy de adorno o qué?....

**_\----Pero_ ** **no _entrara_ en la habitación de _Dzulian_. Ni lo espiará. – **

♣

Ha pasado una semana desde que se quedó aquí, no ha sido una experiencia tan mala como había pensado, Vadim es…particular, sin duda, pero no es malo ni nada de eso–o eso creo yo- cocina bien y sale a trabajar temprano a la biblioteca, tiene dos días libres por semana, cuando regreso a casa, él siempre tiene la cena lista, o algún detalle, la chimenea está encendida y las aves tienen comida. No es que me esté quejando, pero me siento inútil; esta es mi casa, yo debería hacer estas cosas… ¡Él es como una señora de servicio o algo!

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y lo observe con atención; estaba ordenando los platos y los vasos. ¿Este tipo es un demonio de verdad? …Puede ser otra cosa sin ser un demonio. No sé. No se muchas cosas de mitologías, aunque tenía entendido que los demonios no son un mito.

**\---- ¿Dónde duermes?** –Pregunte. Tenía una taza de café con leche, él se estaba secando las manos con lo paños de la cocina tendidos en el horno. Vadim me da una mirada corta y termina de secarse.

Pregunte eso porque solo hay una habitación en mi casa, una habitación habilitada para dormir,  ha pasado tiempo y él no ha entrado a mi cuarto como había dicho.

Se sirve un poco de café con leche.

**\--- Vadim no necesita dormir**. – Me responde, y arrima la silla para sentarse en la pequeña mesa conmigo. –

**\--- ¿No duermes? ¿No te da sueño?**

El negó con la cabeza varias veces.

**\--- ¿No te cansas? ¿De que estas hecho? ¿De hierro? –**

Aquello me había sorprendido. Si no necesitaba dormir ¿Qué coño hacia cuando yo dormía?

Quise preguntar pero no tuve el valor, no quería ser entrometido, metido.

**\--- Vadim no siente cansancio o sueño.**

**\---- ¿y no has intentado dormir?**

**\---Vadim cierra los ojos, pero no duerme.**

Me termine de tomar mi café con leche para darle una mirada de análisis, su rostro estaba impasible, tranquilo. Me quede en silencio por unos minutos antes de ver la hora en la pared. Estoy buscando una excusa para irme de allí.

No es que no me sienta cómodo. -¿A quién engaño?- No. No me siento aun cómodo, va a pasar un largo rato para que me acostumbre a este nuevo inquilino en mi vida.

Me levante calmadamente, sin decir nada más. No encontré que más preguntar, realmente no quería preguntar nada. Lave mi taza y salí de la cocina. Estoy casi seguro que él me estaba siguiendo con la mirada y al volver desde el marco de la cocina ya no estaba. _Odio cuando hace eso._

Mire por el pasillo y la sala y no lo encontré.

Me fui a dormir sin más.

Escuche a mitad de la madrugada un estruendo y me desperté, para darme cuenta que me estaba congelando en mi cama. Cuando abrí los ojos note todo a oscuras, y al levantarme y encender la luz esta no funcionaba.

Se había ido la luz.

¿En serio? …Seguro debo estar soñando. No es muy común que se vaya la luz por aquí…lo que me recuerda que en mi país, si es común eso, es el pan de cada día. Exagero un poco, pero es muy común y el calor que hace en Venezuela cuando se va la luz…Uno se siente abandonado por Dios.

Pero aquí.

Hace frio. _Un frio de puta madre._

Tuve que tomar mi almohada y mi cobija. Salí al pasillo, estaba oscuro. El piso estaba frio por suerte encontré mi calzado de casa cerca de la cama. Dormiría en la sala cerca de la chimenea por que definitivamente no me iba a _calar_ el frio en mi cuarto.

¿A todo esto porque se  había ido la luz?...sospecho que puede ser por la nieve, no sé, la nieve debe de hacerle algo a los cables ¿no?, ¡este país no puede ser perfecto!

Había una escasa luz que venia del  exterior- pude atravesar el pasillo hacia la sala, cuando choque con el mueble supe que estaba en la sala, eche la sabana y la almohada en el mueble largo y me las ingenié para ir a la chimenea y buscar manera de encenderla.

Lo que me recuerda que tengo que comprar madera. El piso cerca de la chimenea estaba tibio.

**\---Vadim…** \- Llame solo porque sentía que no estaba solo.-

Mire por la sala y observe las siluetas de las casas adornando la pared, los muebles y las lámparas, las cortinas bailoteando por  la brisa de una ventana abierta.

¿Abierta? Camine hacia la ventana que daba la visión izquierda de mi jardín. En efecto, la ventana estaba abierta. ¿Para qué coño estaba la ventana abierta?, yo no como jabón como para dejarla abierta en mitad de la noche de invierno.

**\--- ¿Vadim tu abriste las ventana?** –Pregunte cuando por fin la cerré.

Pero nadie respondió.  Ahora se hace el sordo. Volví a la chimenea, me agache y busque la madera  para colocarla en el interior de la chimenea.  Sentí algo húmedo y viscoso entre el pliegue de mis dedos.

No quería imaginar lo que seria y no podía verlo bien, pero me dio asco. Es regla de que todo lo que sea viscoso y extraño de asco. Mire mi mano y era oscuro. No olía nada en particular. ¿Qué coño era esa vaina?

Encendí la chimenea.

Cuando me vi la mano, vi que se había secado, su color era semejante a la del ladrillo, un poco más oscuro y vi que aún había un poco en la madera que se quemaba. Me levante di una mirada a la sala y aún no había nadie.

Bien.

Seguro Vadim estaba en otro país, o en otro lado, no sé, quien sabe. Quizás y tenga una vida secreta por la noches.

Fui directamente al mueble y desee nunca haberlo hecho con tanto apuro. Me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie con la madera del mueble, no necesito palabras para describir el dolor que sentí que hasta le mente la madre a Tarzan.

Me tire en el sofá aun gimiendo y tieso. Es que algo así es horrible. _Bien, bien, Julián, respira, respira y relaja el pie antes de que te de una vaina y allí si vas a desear dormirte con frio y todo._

Pasaron segundos –que para mí fue una eternidad – cuando el dolor disminuyo y pude moverse bien en el sofá y  arreglarme para dormir.

 Me cubrí hasta el cuello y listo, me dormiría. La luz de la chimenea permitía poder divisar las figuras en la sala; los dos muebles pequeños al frente de mí, la mesa del teléfono, las casa escalando las paredes más allá.

Aunque quiero dormir algo me dice que si lo hago, algo pasara, no sé, es una sensación extraña, siento que algo está pasando y yo soy el único que no lo sé. Como si El fuera a brotar del suelo o de la pared y va a hacer algo.

A pesar de que ese sentimiento me tenía alerta me dormí.

Al día siguiente, lo que me despertó no fue el sonido de mi teléfono, no para nada. Volvía a sentir algo húmedo entre mis dedos, esta vez pude decir que no era viscoso así que no sentí asco a la primera. ¡Estaba medio dormido como iba a sentir asco!

Abro los ojos lentamente y encuentro para mi sorpresa a Vadim sentado al frente.

**\---- ¿Qué haces?** –Pregunte, parpadeando lentamente. –

Tiene mi mano derecha entre la suya y parece limpiarla con un pañuelo húmedo.

**\---- Oh, Buenos días _Dzulian_ – **

Al instante levanta la vista, me mira y sonríe contento. El a veces me hace sentir mal educado.

**\--- Buenos días… -**

**_\--- ¿Dzulian_** **durmió bien?** – Me pregunta y aun sosteniendo mi mano, pasa la tela húmeda por entre mis dedos.

Es de día. La chimenea está apagada y toda la sala esta iluminada por la luz del sol. El baja los ojos a mis dedos y parece terminar de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Descubrí que su tacto es frio.

**\---Si…-** Respondí y sentí como delicadamente puso mi mano en mi pecho como si se tratara de alguna herida - **¿Qué…que estabas haciendo?-** pregunte y levante la mano y estaba normal. 

Vadim estaba…flotando cuando sonrió y se acercó a mí, paso el paño húmedo por mis ojos y mi frente.

**_\---Dzulian_ ** **estaba sucio-**

Hubo un silencio y ahora que lo recuerdo no lo había visto volar antes. Me hundo en el mueble porque me está viendo y odio cuando me ve fijamente como si yo debería romper el silencio de esta situación.

**\---- Ah..Vadim, ¿dejaste la ventana abierta en la noche?**

El entrecerró los ojos y sonriendo me respondió;

**\---No.**

Se llevó las manos a los labios y se puso a reír.

**\--- Anoche _Dzulian_ tuvo visitas, unos ladrones cortaron los cables de la electricidad y se metieron por la ventana. **

Señor Jesucristo… ¿Qué me estás diciendo Vadim?  Y lo más importante ¿Por qué te estas riendo como si eso fuera gracioso?

**\--- Vadim se divirtió mucho con ellos, Da. –**

**\--- ¿Qué?** – Me levante poco a poco en mi cama improvisada y disimuladamente mire por mí alrededor en busca de algo que me haga entender lo que Vadim estaba diciendo—

Él se tomó uno de sus mechones cenizas y jugo con estos con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

\--- **Vadim se divirtió mucho a noche, pero tuvo que hacer silencio para que Dzulian pudiera dormir…** \- Hizo una pausa en donde yo intentaba incorporándome –. **Dzulian debe de tener hambre.**

Me sonrió, mirándome con atención y de sus vivos ojos percibí que estaba radiantemente feliz.

Cuando estuve en la sala, me entere de que él ya había comido…mucho antes.

**Author's Note:**

> DamistaH.


End file.
